wolfsofthebeyondfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
My Past
Hi This is my first story on this site. Its a short story be enjoy!!!!!! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Poppy']] Poppy hearts Blaze! 12:08, June 28, 2010 (UTC) My Past I was staring out into the distance, of the falling sun, recalling my journey on how I got here… “Lupita? Are you awake?” I woke up staring into the green eyes of a male wolf. “Randy! What’s going on?” I leapt up with shock while Randy just looked at me weirdly, “Seriously what going on?” He looked around, “Remember, were going on a journey to find our pack!” He started to leap around in circles with excited-ness. “Come on!” He stopped and turned around, then walked into the forest. “Wait for me!” I called back and I ran to catch up with him. We walked closely together talking and laughing, like we were close friends. Really we only met 10 moonrises ago, but we were both looking for the same thing. Our packs. “What do you think would happen when we find both our packs? Will we separate and never see each other again?” That was true, what would happen? “I don’t know Randy, but let’s not think about that hey? It might be a long time before we have to make that decision.” I smiled at him and bent down into the hunters couch, slowly I walked forward not knowing what mess I was getting into. I pounced, but not on a rabbit. A wolf. “Get off of me you worthless, flea-bitten rouge!” He growled at me and bit my neck. I could feel the pain going up and down my spine. “Randy help!” Randy burst through the bush and head butted the male wolf so that he would let go of my neck. I shaked my head and raked my claws down the side of my attacker. “You’re the one to talk!” I bit his ear and the smell of his blood made me dizzy. I dropped to the floor, knocked out cold. I awoke at the dead of night, cold. “Randy was sleeping next to me with his head over my belly. He looked at me. “Are you okay?” He had a big scar down from his eye to his nose. “Yeah, I’m okay,” I whispered and lick his wound. He reared back but then let me carry on. “You know Lupita, We don’t have to be in different packs, we can join the same and…” “And what Randy?” “… And be together.” We both when quite and I look at him. I knew I was falling for him, but I couldn’t tell him. “That’s a great idea Randy. We should start to head out again though, we need to go.” I stood up and waited for him to get up. We started to head to the thicker part of the piney forest but then halted. “You look hungry Lupita, I’ll hunt this time, wait here.” Randy was gone for quite awhile but then returned with a fat rabbit. “Dig in!” We both enjoyed our meal, lying next to each other, under the moon light. …5 moonrises later… Lupita, there’s too many of them! Just run!” “No I can’t leave you! Come with me!” I started to panic! “Quick Randy come with me!” We leaped and ran as far and fast as we could. “It’s no use Lupita, we can’t run forever.” “I know but I can scent the Pack down there this way!” Randy didn’t run with me, “Please Randy, come with me!” He still didn’t move. “Randy?” A tear ran down the side of my cheek. “Lupita, whatever happens today, just remember. I love you. And just think about the future. Of our family.” Randy turned and ran toward the group of wolfs trying to kill us. “RANDY! I love you to!” The tears started to slowly pour from my eyes. I turn to run as fast as I could to the pack, the pack that would protect me. I hear a howl of pain. I had to stop, I howled back to see if Randy would reply. I did it again and again but no reply. I just turned and saw the pack of wolfs that were the pack we… I mean I was looking for. “Mama? Are you there?” Turning around to see my eldest son, Randi, I saw the copy of my mate Randy. “Mama Isadora, Malaci, Violet and I are going with the hunting patrol. Do you want to come with us?” “No, Randi, maybe next time.” Randi smiled at me the way Randy smiled at and then he turned away. “Look at what fine cups you have Randy, only if you were here beside me to see them grow into fine wolfs.” A whisper in the breeze replied to me. “Lupita, I’m always with you. And I love you.” “I love you to, Randy, and I’ll never forget that.” And with a last glance of the setting sun I saw an outline of the wolf that I love, the wolf that will never leave my heart, cuddling around me. Category:Poppys Fan Fics Category:Fan Fictions Category:Short Fan Fictions